


Room 406

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, Hide and Seek, M/M, Young Castiel, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John Winchester goes away on business, Sam and Dean have to find a way to have a little fun. After a few minutes of deliberating, Sam has an idea: hide and seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 406

“Five,” someone was saying. The voice was young, and it carried through the hotel lobby, the first floor, and into the open eating area.

“Four,” that same voice called out. There was the squeak of sneakers against the laminate lobby floor as a different person slid away as fast as possible. The clerk at the front desk shook her head.

“Three.” Someone was now stomping dramatically up a set of stairs.

“Two.” The uneven breathing of someone trying desperately to be quiet faded up another flight of stairs.

“One! Ready or not, here I come!”

Sam Winchester removed his hands from his eyes and began to hunt for his brother.

 

Dean Winchester grinned breathlessly as he leaned against the door of room four-hundred-six. That should take Sammy a while. In the meantime, Dean checked the inside of his jacket for his copy of Busty Asian Beauties. With a snicker, he opened it up and leaned against the doorframe, hidden in the nook between the door and the hallway. With the faded yellow light of the lamps out in the hall, Dean gazed at the pictures in his magazine.

“Hello Lynn,” he nodded approvingly.

 

Dean was all the way on page twenty-eight when he heard his brother running up the stairs onto the third floor.

‘One more to go, Sammy,’ he thought contentedly. He flipped to page thirty.

Suddenly, the door to room four-zero-six opened.

“Ah!” Dean jumped, dropping the magazine.

“Dean!” he heard Sam laugh victoriously from the floor below. He’d be running up the stairs any moment now.

“Damn,” Dean whispered under his breath before looking at the person who had cost him the game. When he saw the messy brown hair, tired blue eyes, and wrinkled tan trench coat, he lost his concentration. “Oh.”

“Ah?” the person repeated sleepily. “Shouldn’t I be the one jumping?”

The stranger glanced down at the open magazine lying on the floor. His eyes narrowed with confusion.

“What are you doing?” he asked genuinely as Dean dove to retrieve, and hide, the ‘literature’.

“I’m, uh,” he stuttered, “I’m playing hide-and-seek with my kid brother.”

Dean flushed as the stranger’s head tilted.

“We have some free time today while our dad’s on business, so we asked the manager if we could play. He told us there weren’t many people here, so we decided to play a game. I guess I just happened to hide in the nook of the one used room in the whole hotel, huh?”

Dean tried to laugh off the embarrassment, but the stranger’s intense gaze didn’t help at all.

“So, um,” he said. He heard Sam’s panting as he finally reached the fourth floor. He’d be there soon. “Want to play?”

Dean smiled openly and waited for Sam to tackle him with triumph in his eyes.

“Hide and seek?” the man asked. “I’ve never played before.”

“We won’t make you be it on your first game, don’t worry,” Dean grinned.

Just then, Sam turned the corner, shouted in victory, and ran up to Dean.

“No!” Dean laughed, making a run for it.

Sam chased after him, caught up to him, and tackled him to the ground. The stranger started to giggle, then, and watched as the brothers wrestled.

“Sammy,” Dean laughed when he was successfully pinned down. “This guy wants to play.”

Sam looked up and noticed the stranger for the first time. Then he jumped up, walked over, and reached for the stranger’s hand.

“I’m Sam,” he smiled.

“Castiel,” the stranger said, staring at Sam’s hand.

Propped up on his elbows in the hallway of the fourth floor, Dean whispered loudly, “You’re supposed to shake it, Cas.”

Eventually, Dean was at the far end of the first floor.

“Five,” he counted dutifully, covering his eyes with his hands.

“Four.” He peeked sneakily and saw Castiel studying several different potential hiding locations.

“Three.” He turned his back and smiled.

“Two.” He tossed his magazine on top of a tall vending machine and rubbed his hands together.

“One.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have comments, I'd love to hear them!


End file.
